


Courtship under the moonlight.

by Wolfgirl_Valentine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Courtship, I'm just going to fuck up all the time line of the series I'm so sorry, Knotting, M/M, Monster porn, Morally Ambiguous Character, More tags to be added, Rimming, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Wendigo Hannibal, Werewolf Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl_Valentine/pseuds/Wolfgirl_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a werewolf decides to woo a wendigo it only mean madness to everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, I haven´t writing anything since 2008, and english is not my first language, so sorry for all the mistakes this thing must have. If you see a grammatical error, please let me know.  
> Secondly, this is basically a self-indulgent fic, with almost all my kinks, it was a PWP/monster!porn/one shot in first place but at some point in my head it became a multi-chapter with something like a plot, shit happens, there are going to be proper warnings in each chapters, and updates are going to be very irregular, sorry. Thank for reading.
> 
> In this chapter: Mentions of people being eaten alive.

Will really love those nights, when he can get home, take a bath, have a light dinner with his dogs and then get outside, leave his clothes carefully next to the door and run with his pack under the moonlight, the cold breeze through his fur, the wet earth and dead leaves under his paws, just let the beast in him run completely free, it was wonderful.  
And today he really need to have one, Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral Science Unit, have come to him after his class to ask for his help in a case, but he wanted more than his opinion, he wanted his full investment in the case, and he would have said no, but then he saw the girls photos and found himself incapable of doing so, they were very young, just pups in his species standards, so he accept helping. But the power play that Crawford have put on him to forcing him to accept have put him on edge and was very difficult to not snap and growl at the man right here.

  
So here he was, with his pack running through the wood surrounding his home, "his territory", he had decide that was a good time to refresh his markings, he hadn't smell any "other" in a very long time, but he need to be careful, so he have expend most of the night pissing at the borders making sure it can be smelled at a considerable distance. He have some hundreds meters left when he smell it.

  
The first thing in hit his nose was the blood, "fresh human blood", and then the "other" smell, a curious mix of old wood, earth, spices and something than if not rotten flesh smell like a carcass exposed to the air for a long time. He gave a discrete order to his pack to stand there and then he follow the scent to its source.  
He come to a little opening between the trees, just some meters inside his territory, as silent as he can, the smell more strong now accompanied of the sound of tearing flesh and a faint whimpering, at first he didn't see anything, but suddenly the other creature rose from where it have been crouched over a lying man, the abdomen open and almost empty, he just give him a glance before focusing on the invasor.

  
It's skin was completely black, not reflecting the light of the moon, making him blend with the shadows and difficult to see if not knowing it was there, it was tall, and was now standing facing him completely, and now he can see it was a "him", his legs have a little deer like appearance, his hands end in long fingers with sharp claws, and he have a pair of very impressive antlers, but his face was very human if not for the all white eyes that were fixed in him.

  
They stand like that for almost a minute, just staring at each other, then Will's head give to him the answer to the unconscious question of what the fuck was going on.  
"Other" have invade his territory, "other" have hunted in his territory, a human to make things worse, but not only any "other" but a fucking "wendigo". Will have never encountered a wendigo before, but his father have tell him about them, very strong, always hungry, fast as hell, capable of disguising as humans, extremely intelligent and a with diet consistent in nothing but human flesh-be careful with wendigos, pup-his father have said to him once-because they are tough bastards and if you don't kill them, they are going to kill you-and that have keep with him because his father have always told him that they were one of the top predators between the creatures around the world.  
Another whimper from the dying man take him out of his thoughts and he refocuses in the wendigo in front of him, he haven't move a inch, Will didn't want to fight, he was tired and just want to go back and sleep, so maybe if he just let him now that he is not welcome he would go away, so he just show his fangs in warning and beg internally that the other took the clue and leave, but the only thing he accomplish was a snarl in response, and a wendigo tackling him, "dammit" was all Will can think before being forced to grip the other wrists to prevent being ripped by the clawed hands, and almost losing an eye when in a head move the other throw his antlers against him.

  
Finally he bend his back legs between them and using all his force he throw the other off of him and shout-Stop this!- the wendigo stop immediately, keeping still as a statue and for a brief moment Will make eye contact with him, and was strucken by the suddenly scrutiny he found himself being victim of, but the moment was broken by the barks of his pack, who must have sense his distress and come to check on him, then the other creature move again, and a incredible speed took the almost dead man in his shoulder and run out of Will's woods, leaving behind just a pond of coagulating blood in the floor and his faint smell on the air.

  
Buster was the first of reaching him, sniffing him all over, clearly disturbed by the strange smell over him, he calm them down and then start the travel back to his house, once there he change back and went straight for a shower, checking the little cuts over his face that the other left with his antlers, then went to sleep feeling too tired to even care to put clothes on, tomorrow he must talk with Jack again and that was something he really need to be well rested for.

  
The next morning he woke up not feeling rested at all, and with the vague memory of chasing a black stag in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully next chapter will be longer.


End file.
